


Pretty

by painttheworldinpastels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painttheworldinpastels/pseuds/painttheworldinpastels
Summary: Renjun's always thought that Donghyuck was pretty.





	Pretty

Renjun's always thought that Donghyuck was pretty, but today Donghyuck seemed extra radiant as they walked to the nearest Starbucks on campus. Hyuck was talking animatedly, hands wildly thrown in big gestures as he told Renjun all about the debate his classmate Lucas had with his professor about the horrors of capitalism. It was a Calculus class.

"And when Lucas asked for like the bagillionth time why we should spend sixty-four thousand won on book that we're only going to use for one semester in a minor subject, Mister Park was so so red with frustration I think, or maybe it was embarrassment he was caught advertising overpriced reference materials? But he didn't have an answer. I mean Lucas has a really good point, there's probably copies of it in the library anyway. Imagine if all sixty-seven of us in class bought it, that's like," Hyuck paused to do math. "No wait I don't want to do more math than I have to, but imagine how much money that is!"

"4 million 288 thousand won," Renjun said. "And yes that is a lot of money, but if the book is required then there's not a lot of things you can do about it."

"4 million won! What do they even do with all that money," Donghyuck pushed the door open, the smell of coffee overpowering anything else. Renjun fell in line, Donghyuck right behind him. "Speaking of capitalism, mind explaining to me why we're at Starbucks, of all places?"

"Jaemin texted me to get him three of his death drinks. He has his first long test tomorrow." Renjun showed Hyuck his phone, Jaemin's excessive use of the pouty emoji in full display.

"Then shouldn't we be getting him something, I don't know, healthier? He's going to damage all of his internal organs at this rate" Hyuck frowned, glancing up at the menu.

"He'll be sulky if he doesn't get coffee as black as his soul, and he won't drink whatever else we get for him. He'll probably just buy the coffee himself, and then he won't pay me for getting him drinks, and I'll be wasting money." Renjun stepped up to the counter to order, Hyuck still frowning behind him. Once Renjun had been rung up he moved to the side and watched Donghyuck order, his gaze jumping from Hyuck's eyes which were glued to the menu board, to Hyuck's nose which scrunched up just a little bit as he rattled off his order, to Hyuck's mouth, full and pink. Pretty.

"So," Donghyuck took a sip of his frappe as they headed out the door, "do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

"I don't know," Renjun replied, careful not to spill the drinks he was carrying. "Maybe I'll do my paper due in three days, maybe I'll take a nap? Maybe I'll get started on the readings my Physiology prof assigned-"

"Orrr you could cuddle with me! I'm tired," Hyuck grinned at Renjun. It was late afternoon, the sunset illuminating Hyuck's features and giving him a golden glow. Hyuck was radiant, so so radiant, with his beautiful smile and sparkling, hopeful eyes. Maybe that's why Renjun said, "Or maybe I'll cuddle with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a short excerpt of a fic I'm working on at the moment and it's taking me a while to write all of it but I wanted to see if people would like the idea! Basically it's a cuddling fic haha
> 
> I'd appreciate any sort of feedback as this is my first work here (also my first work in a really long time, my last fic was this Narnia/Wizards of Waverly Place crossover thing that I wrote back in high school, like four years ago?), thank you for reading! ♡
> 
> twt: @whatsavotingacc


End file.
